


Cityboy and the Singer

by Skyla_Crescents



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: And Niki, Bad owns it, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Comfort/Angst, Daddy Issues, Dream is a good friend, Eret and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, F/F, F/M, Family Dynamics, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Frost Roses is Antfrosts Band, Gay, Hugs, Hybrids, Lesbian Character, M/M, Mommy Issues, Multi, MunchyMC is a Bakery, Music, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Singer! Antfrost, Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings (Video Blogging RPF), TiredTwT, Wholesome, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyla_Crescents/pseuds/Skyla_Crescents
Summary: Antfrost is a popular singer, The Lead singer of a band known as the "Frost Roses"Velvet is your everyday bakery cashier, just trying to make a living.What Happens when The two meet?Two people from 2 different lives, create a bond so powerful.And Love starts to bloom
Relationships: Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Phil Watson/ His wife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Cityboy and the Singer

Antfrost waved goodbye to the roaring crowd before walking stage right behind the curtains.

He walked into the Dressing room and was hugged.

He looked to see Dream, hugging him.

He hugged back, before separating.

"Ant you did a great job today!" The tall blonde said, beaming at the shorter hybrid.

"Thanks Dream!"

"Sir, are you ready to go?" A bodyguard asked.

Ant nodded before dragging Dream along.

After getting outside the paparazzi started asking questions and taking photos.

"When is your next album?"

"Very soon!"

"What inspired you to sing?"

"My friend Dream!"

He answered many questions before getting in the car and leaving.

"Dream?"

"Yeah?"

"What is it like being able to go outside without people stalking you? "

"Nice, its just because of my mask though!"

"I wanna live a normal life for once...."

"Ant, I'm sure I can persuade your parents!" Dream said.

"No, they only care about money."

"Well, then I'll give them money so you can take a break!"

"Dream you don't need-"

"Nonsense! I know the perfect place for vacation anyway!"

"Where?"

"Dream SMP City!"


End file.
